What Became of Me? Of You? Of Us?
by Kisskissandsmile
Summary: Takes place after 2x10 Maggie worries about what Karen could've done to Hal and she stars to wonder if he will ever be the same again. Will she be able to fight hand win the boy she loves back? Or will her emotions get the best of her causing her to fall into the alien's trap. Read to find out. Spoiler alert of your not up to date!
1. Chapter 1

Takes place at the end of 2x10 Maggie has finally come to terms with her love for Hal. Ready to embrace it full on and kick alien butt like never before something gets in her way. Will she be able to over come it and win her love back? Or will her Hal never be the same again? I don't own anything! All rights to falling skies!

I hated leaving Hal's bedside like that. It was the worst thing I could think of. But Anne and Lourdes were right, all Hal needed was time. He was breathing on his own and his vitals were steady, as far as anyone could tell He was fine. But we couldn't see what was crawling around in his insides, soon to take over the Hal I had grown to love so dearly.

We all turned and slowly walked towards the exit leaving Hal unconscious on the hospital bed at our backs. Lourdes gently grabbed my arm in a comforting way. I should've been the one comforting her. She'd lost Jamil less than a week ago and she was already back on her feet. Sweet, kind Lourdes acting all tough while I (The girl that's supposed to be tough) had tears at the corners of my eyes and the only thing on my mind was my boyfriend. What had love done to me? I was never used to being loved. My entire life I was living in a crap hole. The only person that maybe truly loved me was my brother and what happened to him? He got hit by a drunk driver. My parents gave up hope when I was diagnosed with cancer at 16. The moment they spent all of their money on my seemingly pointless operations they decided I wasn't worth their love anymore. When I somehow miraculously made it off that table for the third time alive they were baffled, probably thinking to themselves "I really thought she would've been dead by now." I hated the way everyone tried to act so empathetic towards me so that's when I hit the road and ended up shacking up with some stranger in his apartment at 18. We spent whatever money we could find, steal or on the rare occasion make to buy drugs and we'd spend night after night slamming them into our veins. It ended pretty bad on some nights. One night it even lead to sex. We eventually found ourselves out of food with no money so we broke into houses. What started out as fun and games turned into a cop chase and ended with me at a correctional facility for young women. At 3 months pregnant I panicked, how the hell was I gonna have a kid!? Those thoughts didn't stop me though, I had my handsome son and I remember looking into his beautiful eyes right before they took him away.

So here I am now, supposedly being the tough one in the group but really I'm constantly aching for someone to love me, to hold me. Don't get me wrong. I'm tough, I've made it to hell and back again with everything in between and it hasn't gotten me that far considering I might be encountering the end of the world any day now but at least I've found that love I've been looking for all of these years. At least for once in my sorry life I'm happy. And you know what? I don't call my life so damn sorry anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers! Thanks for sticking with this fic, means alot! Please review and let me know of what you think. Last chapter I really wanted to capture the essence of Maggie's character so I'm sorry if it felt slow. Hopefully I've picked up the pace now! Hope you like it! And please try to ignore any formatting issues, I'm uploading these chapters from my phone so it can be a pain. I DO NOT OWN FALLING SKIES! thank you! And please enjoy!

We finally reached the outside to see the sky black and blue like a bruised arm. Everything pitch black around us with a lightning bolt striking somewhere near to illuminate everyone's faces and the landscape around us. The stars showed bright against the grey clouds that covered every inch of the sky. Wind blew in from all directions making my hair fly around my face like crazy. Why the hell didn't I ever have a hair tie around my wrist!? All of the sudden there was a huge flash, another lighting bolt? No, it was too bright to be lightning, way to loud as well considering lightning doesn't make a noise. The members of the 2nd mass all looked up to the sky in different directions, wondering what was coming next. We all had our guns pointing in different directions ready to pull the trigger at the given command from Captain Weaver.  
That's when it happened.  
Blue somethings rained from the sky. Was the sky literally falling? Huge pieces of hail? Abnormally large snow flakes? No. They were... Well shaped like parachutes and as they got closer to the ground they grew and grew until a life-sized statue pierced the concrete. Steam rose from it, its large door opened and out stepped an alien? I think so... What else would've fell from the night sky? Panicked faces were on every member of the crowd as we all tries to be brave and step up to whatever was about to face us. The tall figure was wearing some kind of helmet that covered its face, we all watched as the cover slid to one side of the helmet revealing this thing's true face. A new alien. But it looked almost human in more ways than one. It's eyes were rarely round, it had more than just a slit for a nose and the biggest thing that separated this new species from skittters, or fish heads (or mechs if you consider them a life form) was that this new alien had a sense of vulnerability. The second its face became clear and the second its eyes adjusted and saw us panic grew on its face as well. It let out some high-pitched awful screech and the next thing I knew it was throwing something on the ground and everything was consumed in dark clouds of smoke. I tried covering my eyes and pulling my leather jacket up over my mouth and nose but it was no use. The smoke was so thick I couldn't get out of it.

"Tom? Anne? Help!" I screamed. I put my arms out in front of me searching for something or someone to grab on to.

"Maggie! Maggie? Thank god is that you?" I heard a voice call my name and it grew louder, it was getting closer. It wasn't just any voice I heard either.. Hal? This smoke it was making me imagine things. Damn aliens.

"Maggie come on take my hand!" I heard the voice again and I tried my beat to just ignore it and push it to the back of my head. However, I couldn't help my self when I was able to make out a hand I front of my face. It made my way around my own fingers and grasped tightly. I would know that touch anywhere, that warm feeling of knowing I'm safe, knowing I'm loved and needed. It was Hal.

"Hal? What are you-" my words were interrupted when I let out a loud cough, the smoke was getting into my mouth.

"Maggie, it's okay! I'm fine, I promise! Now where did that bastard alien go?"

"You saw him? Hal how long have you been out here!?"  
"Hey, don't worry okay? Didn't I tell you to stop talking, I'm getting you inside!"  
I felt Hal's arms wrap around me. He hugged me close to his body, he was carrying me like when he had rescued me from the mechs. It had felt so safe and secure then, there was a small light of hope shining through that time but now something was off.. Hal's embrace... It wasn't the same. For the first time I didn't feel safe. Intact I felt in danger.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all of the postive reviews! You guys are awesome! I DO NOT OWN FALLING SKIES! enjoy! :)

Hal carried me all the way until we were safely inside. My clothes were stained with dirt and mud and I couldn't stop coughing from all the smoke. We headed in the direction of the hospital wing but I was surprised when we passed the main doors.  
"Hal what are you doing? Th- the hosp..hospital!" I was barely able to get the words out of my mouth as I pointed a shaking finger at the doors.  
"Hey don't worry, I can take care of you okay? We'll just head back to my room." Hal replied looking down at me. He was trying to comfort me but there was something creepy about his voice and I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.  
"No." I grumbled.  
"What? Maggie what's wrong!?"  
I leapt down from Hal's arms and made my way to the nearest wall where I leaned my weight against it and collapsed to the floor coughing. I knew I wasn't in any position to act tough and try to put up with this by myself but there was something off with Hal, I had to trust my instincts on this.  
"But Maggie I can take care of you! You can just take a nap in my bed." He walked towards me and reached for me but I flinched away.  
A concerned look immediately fell over his face. He looked hurt. I had hurt him. He could tell he was scarring me when he was only trying to help. He was only trying to help right? It just came off a little creepy in my head? Maybe the smoke was making me over think all of this.  
I started to reach for his hand so he could help me up when I returned my attention to my instincts. Yes they were the same instincts that got me to a drug addict stage at 18, the same ones that got me in a correctional facility but they were also the very same instincts that lead me to survive what had been almost a year now in an alien invasion and that's pretty damn impressive if you ask me. I retracted my hand and looked away from Hal's hurt face.  
"Maggie... Are you.." He paused like he wasn't sure if he should continue what he was trying to say.  
"Am I what?" I asked  
"You're scared of me, aren't you?"  
He finally spit it out. How was I supposed to answer that!? "Well actually Hal yes. Ever since your creepy alien ex girlfriend kissed you you've been scaring the crap out of me. Thanks for asking." I didn't think that answer would fly so I kept it in my head. Luckily I heard another voice approaching us in the hall before I was forced to answer Hal's question out loud.  
"Tom I'm fine! The baby is fine we're both fine." The speaker let out a cough before continuing. "Just a little smoke, nothing we haven't encountered before. It's Maggie im worried about, I thought I saw something grab her and run off!" I now realized it was Anne talking and as she came closer. I saw her and Tom's arms wrapped around each other, supporting one another.  
"Anne! Tom? I'm okay! It's me Maggie!" I yelled down the hall so thankful someone else was here.  
I looked up at Hal expecting him to say something but instead he looked worried, almost sick to his stomach. Something was definitely wrong with him. What had that bitch Karen done to him?  
"Maggie! And.. Is that Hal?" I heard Tom's voice and I looked in their direction to find they were a few steps away.  
"Hal! Oh my god! Son! Thank god you're okay!" Tom let go of Anne to embrace his son. His arms wrapped around Hal but Hal just stood there, like he was lost and overwhelmed. "You are okay right? Did a doctor give you a work up?" Hal's father asked concerned.  
"Yeah Hal, who discharged you so soon? Did anyone make you up a chart?" Dr. Glass asked, worried for the boy.  
"Hal, you came to my rescue really fast out there, and didn't you say you saw the alien? That means you were only at the hospital wing for 10 minutes tops!" I added in.  
Hal shot me a death glare. I was supposed to have his back I know but I was doing the right thing and I know he would thank me later. "I never said I saw the alien! What alien? A fish head? Skitters? What?" Hal exclaimed defending himself.  
I rolled my eyes at him giving a concerned look to Anne and Tom trying to say "He needs a check up ASAP!" with out actually, physically saying it.  
"Okay Hal, just try to calm down, how about you and Maggie and I all go lay down in the hospital wing? We could all use a check up, who knows what that alien threw at us right? Plus even if you say you don't need one Maggie needs one and I bet she will want you to hold her hand." Anne whispered patting Hal on the shoulder in the kind mothering way she always does.  
Anne always knew what to say or do to make someone feel better. She did it in an appropriate and nice way and that's why she was so good at her job and she will be a great mother when the time comes for her and Tom's baby.  
"Fine." Hal agreed. "I'll come for Maggie." And with that we all wrapped our arms around each other all holding each other's weak smoke damaged bodies up until we made it to the hospital doors.


	4. Chapter 4

I laid on a cot alone in the medical wing. A lamp that sat on the bedside table gave off a flickering, dim light and that was the only light in the whole room. The walls were made of concrete and the only decor (if you'd even call it that) was a small mirror hanging on the wall. This was the very same room Hal was put in after we brought him back from the mission. It was a room that was usually saved for serious cases but the general patient room was full and they said they would send a doctor in to check on me as soon as one was available.  
I sat up on the cot and slid my legs out from under me to hop down onto the hard concrete floor. My throat finally felt somewhat clean. I was definitely recovering from all the smoke, all though I still had a pounding headache. I slowly managed to walk over to the mirror and look at my reflection. It was funny, here in Charleston they actually had running water. They had a whole area full of showers and bathroom stalls but I never got the chance to check it out. This was probably the most sanitary and classiest place I had been during the invasion but yet I still managed to look my worst. My hair was greasy and grungy and dirt clung to my scalp. I had bruises around my neck and face from the vines that Karen hung us from when she tortured us. I was covered in mud and somehow I'd even managed to lose a lace from my left combat boot. How did I end up like this? Was I always going to look like I just came out of a prison cell or a hospital bed? Was my past going to chase me for the rest of my life?  
I let out a sigh trying to break away from those negative thoughts. I clicked the light on that was attached to the mirror only to flinch away from its brightness, it probably gave off more light then the one on the bedside Table that was supposed to light the whole room. I turned to face the mirror again where I stared deep into the reflection of my dark brown chocolate eyes. It was such a mysterious, creepy feeling looking into that mirror, almost like there was a ghost standing next to me. Chills prickled up my spine and I felt every hair on my body stand up straight. Something had happened here, in this very same spot I was standing now. But what?  
Suddenly images of Hal fluttered through my mind making the pain of the previous headache 10 times worse. An excruciating pain shot through me. I let out a sharp cry and collapsed against the floor. On my way down I banged my head on the solid concrete shaking the mirror above me before it came crashing down. I watched in panic at what would probably be my last sight. The shards from the mirror would stab me and I'd bleed out, no one would hear the noise because it wouldn't travel through the concrete walls and when a doctor would finally come they'd only see my cold dead body.  
This was it. Goodbye life, goodbye Tom, Anne, Ben, the entire 2nd Mass. Goodbye Hal (the one I loved and this new Hal that I was just beginning to truly fear). Almost done with my final goodbye I heard the door to the room slam open.  
"Maggie!" Hal.  
It was Hal trying to save my life for the 2nd time today, only this time he wouldn't be able to, unless he got me to a surgeon right away when the shards Stab me. But the shards never did stab me... I kept waiting and waiting but I didn't feel a thing. Or wait.. I did feel something but it wasn't sharp glass puncturing my skin it was an embrace.. Hal? I opened my eyes to see him on top of me. And when I turned my head the broken mirror was to our left. He pushed me out of the way. He had leapt from the door to the mirror at least 15 feet in a split second to save my life. Something no human could possibly pull off no matter how determined. Which answered one of my questions... Hal... Well he wasn't 100% human anymore.

So that's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! From now on the plot will really starting to be picked up so please keep reading and thanks for sticking with it so far! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers! Once again, thanks for all the support! I'm really starting to pick up the plot and take this story places so please stick with it! :) you'll be seeing a little switching around between POVs the next few chapters, but it will mostly be from Maggie's as usual! So enjoy!**

**Anne POV**  
At a fast pace I walked towards the medical wing's substitution for a nurse's station. It was a few desks all pushed together in front of a bulletin board that had papers and files clipped on it here and there. Patient records were kept in a filing cabinet behind the desks in alphabetical order and there was always someone sitting behind the desk to help get the files you needed. "Hal Mason." I told the old, frumpy woman who sat in the chair in front of the cabinet. She slowly stood up from the spiny chair she was relaxing in and began shuffling through the "M" folders for "Mason."  
"Mason, Mason, Mason..." She repeated to herself leafing through the folders. "Mason, Tom that was just made up when he was brought in tonight... And you said Hal didn't you? Hmm, nope nothing here sorry honey." The old woman said slamming her ass back down on the chair causing to do a half a turn.  
"Umm.. I'm sorry I really need this chart, One was made up wasn't it? I mean he said a doctor looked at him!" I argued with the woman.  
"If a doctor looked at him they would've made a chart, its protocol. That boy seems to be lying to ya. Sounds like someone is hiding something!" The woman teased.  
I just stood there shocked by what she said. Suddenly everything clicked. Hal rescuing Maggie so soon, him not having a chart. Something was wrong here, and just then, as if scheduled a scream sounded through out the medical wing's halls.

**Maggie POV**

"Hal? What.. What the hell was that?!" I panted.  
"Maggie, that was me saving your life! You need to be more careful!"  
"Don't play dumb, you pounced at me from the doorway! At least 15 feet in less than 1 second!"  
Before he could reply Anne showed up in the doorway with Tom right behind her. "What happened? I heard a scream! Did it come from this room?" She questioned stepping towards us.  
"Dr. Glass thank god you're here! Maggie she.. That mirror almost fell right on top of her but I pushed her out-of-the-way, we're both fine, you can go tend to other patients. But thanks for checking." Hal was quick to reply, almost too quick.  
Dr. Glass gave me a concerned look. "Is this true Maggie?"  
I stood up from the concrete floor brushing the dust off of my jeans. "Well.. Yeah I mean Hal did save me, he jumped out of no where and pushed me out of the way it was almost un human like! Like some animal possessed him."  
I could tell that Anne had hundreds of thoughts and emotions going through her head. Stress, confusion, worry. "I uhh.. Hal come with me, and Maggie I'll send someone right in to check on you, try not to move too much!" Anne stammered, barely getting the words out in the right order.  
Hal rolled his eyes. Dr. Glass, I'm fine how many times do I need to tell you people!?" Hal was screaming now, furiously too, it was almost violent. You could see fear mix with Anne's previous emotions.  
"Son, come on Anne just wants to make sure you're all right! There's nothing wrong with a woman doing he job, now come on give Maggie some space so sue can get her check up too." Tom whispered, walking closer towards his son trying to calm him down. Tom put his hand out towards Tom gesturing for his son to grab it but instead Hal just stood up on his own, walking straight passed his father. I watched in shock and in fear as Hal walked out the room. A horrible feeling formed in the pit of my stomach, like everyone in the medical wing had just been put in danger.  
I was only waiting about ten minutes this time for someone to come in and look at me. I hadn't moved too much, I was still on the ground pushed away from the mirror that was still in shards on the floor. A few of the shards had made their way over to me where they managed to cut my skin but the doctor was quick to inform me that they were nothing some stitches couldn't handle. The doctor wasn't very friendly and over all the room was silent, other than the quiet sound that the tug of his thread made when the needle pulled on it, threading through my skin. I wanted to ask about Hal, see if what he said was true. Had someone really checked him out? Was he okay? I found it hard to believe that Karen would really leave him untouched. I mean yes she kisses him, causing him to somehow pass out, but there had to be a catch. Some Easter egg? A hidden object somewhere in the picture. I knew Karen well enough to know that she was a bitch, she couldn't be trusted and she would use an opportunity like the one back at the alien's weapon to the best of her advantage.  
Getting sick of my thoughts of Karen, I decided to break the silence and ask about Hal. "You haven't heard anything about the boy who was brought in unconscious earlier do you? Was he cleared, err.. Discharged?" I asked, frantically.  
The male doctor gave me a puzzling look and then moved his focus back to his work. "The boy was in this room earlier, as far as I know he never got discharged by a medical personnel, Dr. Glass is just making up his chart now so this is the first time someone has checked him all day, would you like me to get you an update?"  
As the doctor continued on and on his words stated to fade in my ears, Hal lied... All those times he said he was "perfectly fine" and "okay" he wasn't. He could be far from it. He tried to take me to his room... Alone... There's no telling what could've happened there. And then there was that crazy jump he maneuvered in order to push me out of the way from the falling mirror, there was no way a "perfectly fine" human being would've been able to pull that off. Whatever he was, he wasn't the Hal I'd been partnered up with. He wasn't the Hal that dragged his feet when he walked, or the Hal that cared for his family more than anything. He wasn't the Hal that was so interested in my past and actually listened to my cancer sob stories. He wasn't the Hal that would trash his ex girlfriends with you in an abandoned car while hiding from mechs and he definitely was not the Hal that I fell in love with. So who the hell is he?!  
What the hell is he?

**So that's it! Sorry it took longer then usual, had some writers block and got stuck, so now I ask all of you; should I keep going? Please review or PM to let me know. I have some ideas of where it will go :) involves an adventure to maybe the new aliens? Maybe to see if they can help Hal? Also lots of Hal and Maggie! So let me know and thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go! Chapter 6, thanks for all the support, means a lot! Please enjoy and review! :) I DON'T OWN FALLING SKIES!**

I was recently discharged from my room after a doctor had come in to check me out and I was glad to be out of that room. That dark, dark room with all those feelings bouncing around inside of the cement walls. I needed to escape it all, I needed a breath of fresh air, something to occupy my time to keep me from spending every second worrying about Hal.

So I exited the medical wing and quickly made my way to the mess hall where at least there was open space and I wouldn't be locked up in what felt like a closet. Entering the main doors the smells of the amazing Charleston food wafted into my nostrils. Thousands of people sat at tables, all laughing enjoying their freshly cooked meals. It almost felt like a Thanks Giving meal. That is, a Thanks Giving meal that took place before the cancer. I made my way into the food line and helped myself to a tray and watched as a chicken breast, green beans, and a pile of rice was piled onto it. I looked around the room looking for a spot to sit when I saw a small table in the corner of a room unoccupied. It seemed peaceful enough. All though sitting alone did remind me of my lunch breaks at the hospitals during my cancer it was still relaxing. I felt at ease, taking a break from fighting, from worrying about anyone getting hurt. It was a nice change. But of course like all good things in this new world good things came and went quickly, and this good feeling went when I saw Anne burst through the doors and come straight over to my small table. Something told me she didn't have any interest with eating with me either. It had to be about Hal.

"Maggie! I've been looking everywhere for you!" She called out.

"Sorry, I just couldn't stand to be in the med wing any longer, I'm sure you've heard by now of my hate for hospitals? I questioned.

"Maggie, this isn't a time for joking It-"

"It's Hal, yeah yeah I know." I cut her off. "What did he do? Or what's wrong? Have you figured it out? Something is wrong with him right?"

"So you've been aware of his change in personality too? Tom and I were talking... We're going to run some tests later on to find out exactly what is wrong with him and well.. We think it would make it easier for him if you were there. To hold his hand. It's not going to be a walk in the park and it will test not only his physical state of well being but his mental health as well." Anne explained.

It was a lot to take in but if it meant getting the old Hal back then we needed to do whatever needed to be done to get to that point.

I was quick to agree and follow Anne back up to the medical wing where Hal and Tom were already waiting for us in a medical room. The walls were still cement this time but the room was more lit and more storage units lined the walls, cabinets, drawers, you name it. Hal was sitting on the cot with his feet dangling off the bed. As we came closer I was able to make out that Tom and Hal we're talking, or arguing? No. Tom was questioning Hal.

"What's your mother's name?" Tom asked with a clip board and pen in hand, ready to record the answer Hal gave.

"Rebecca Mason" Hal replied.

"When you were sent to rescue your brother, Ben, from the aliens what exactly did you have to do?"

"I put uhh.. Rick's harness on my back, I had to go into that hospital where they kept the kids and kill the skitter that was watching them."

Once again Hal was Quick to reply, the questions were to straight forward, they needed to unleash emotion, they needed to bring out Hal's vulnerability.

"What did you say to me when I was on the hospital bed Hal? After you saved me from the mechs? And what did I say to you?" I asked the question right after Hal bad finished the answer to the previous one, I knew this wasn't the Hal I fell in love with, if it was he would tell me that I told him people needed him, that he was important and that his brothers and father relied on him and then he told me that he intact needed me, that he relied on me because I was his partner and he wanted there to he something more. There was a long silence, Tom and Anne looked shocked, they weren't expecting me to jump into the picture, and they definitely weren't expecting a delayed reaction from Hal.

"Hal? Can you not answer the question?" Anne asked, stepping closer towards Hal.

"What does it matter anyways? Is this an interrogation? Was some crime committed? Will anyone explain to me what the hell is happening here? Do I have a harness sticking out of my back that I'm unaware of? Hmm? Since when am I the enemy? If anyone is the enemy its probably those new aliens! Hell! Is anyone going to do anything about those things or are we just going to wait for them to come back and kick us In the ass?" Hal screamed, obviously frustrated and upset. I felt had, putting him through this, Anne was right his mental state had just been tested, I asked him a personal question and he failed to answer causing him to unleash his anger.

"No Hal, if anyone is the enemy it's the overlords, they did this to you remember? They're controlling Karen and she kissed you, knocked you out. Do you have any idea what she did to you?" Anne asked trying to get Hal back on the right page.

"All I know is that this, this questioning and investigating, its absolute bull! I'm sick of it are you really going to waste your time sitting here asking me worthless questions instead of going out there and kicking alien ass? That new species is going to ruin our plans! Can't see you see that?"

"What plans Hal? What are you talking about?" Anne asked. Worry crossed over Hal's face. He'd slipped, he'd made a mistake something happened and he realized it immediately. He panicked.

"Plans? I mean we can't.. We cant let the aliens take our planet! Aren't you guys with me on this?" He tried to cover it up but none of us were convinced. As much as we hated to admit it it, we could tell that Hal was now talking for the enemy. The aliens. Own way or another they were controlling him, possessing him, and I wanted my Hal back.

"I think that's enough questions for today, you did great Hal but I think we'll have to continue tomorrow so get some rest while you can." Anne explained patting Hal on the shoulder and then heading towards the door. Tom did the same, leaving only me in the room, alone once again with Hal.

"You believe me don't you Mags? We have to wipe out those aliens before it's too late!" I took a deep breath before answering Hal's question. I knew he was wrong, those new aliens weren't our enemy, at least nor yet they weren't. They hadn't done anything to hurt us more did they pose a threat so why would we want to march into their territory and start a fight? To help Hal. At this point I was willing to do anything to help him, and maybe if these new aliens were on our side then they'd know how to get the old Hal back.

"Of course I believe you Hal! If your dad and Anne won't listen we'll just have to go without them. But you and me, it's not enough. We need someone else, Someone strong who knows the aliens inside and out."

"You... You want to take Ben?" Hal asked surprised.

"He could be a big help on this mission, And 2 heads are better then 1 right?" I explained, hoping Hal bought it. Honestly the truth was I didn't think I could handle Hal by myself, being alone with him outside of Charleston, I couldn't imagine it. I could wake up in the middle of the night with a gun pointed at my head. Taking Ben was just for extra security along the way.

With hesitation Hal agreed so I told him we'd bust him out the next night and off I went to find Ben. I walked down to the mess hall again where I found Ben and Matt engaged in a friendly game of checkers. I hated to break up the two, especially for such a dangerous mission but it would help Matt get both of his brothers so I knew I had to. They just looked so peaceful, they both had big smiles plastered on their faces, the real, meaningful ones. Not the fake, plastic ones everyone shot my way when they noticed my shave head from the chemo. I watched as Ben playfully hit Matt in the shoulder and then as he double hopped 2 of Matt's pieces. I never had what they had. I mean I guess I did once.. Way back when... No. It hurt too much to think about. And just bringing back the memories wasn't actually going to bring him back. I had to move on. I walked up to the boys and asked Ben if I could have a word.

"Umm sure I guess so." He replied. "We will Finnish this game soon, okay bud?"

"You sure?" Matt asked, wanting to make sure his brother was around for good. "Maybe Hal could join my team?" Hearing Matt sound so optimistic almost brought tears to my eyes. If only Matt knew what his brother was going through. Hal might never be the same again and no one had had the guts to tell Matt. It pained me to see him longing for both of his brothers, Ben was finally with us for good and now Hal was possessed by aliens. The poor boy couldn't win could he? Instead of answering Matt, Ben simply padded him on the shoulder and kissed him on the top of the head before we exited the mess hall.

"What's this about Maggie? Is it the aliens? Hal?" Ben asked when we were out of ear shot of the civilians. I signed.

"Honestly... I think it's both. Have you been in to see your brother Ben?" Ben shook his head.

"My dad told me I should keep my space for the first few days."

"That's probably smart... he's not the same brother you used to have. He's changing, more so every day! I watch it with my own eyes. He can't answer questions about our relationship and the way he talks, that's what scares me the most. It's like.."

"It's like he's talking for the aliens" Ben finished. "That's how it feels having been harnessed, knowing that at any moment their words could some out of your mouth, you think Hal's possessed? Like my dad was maybe?"

"Maybe.. I haven't put too much thought about it, but I knew you would understand and I knew you'd be willing to help. Anne's medical skills are great, and so are the other doctors here in Charleston but what we need for Hal, well I don't think we will find it here. But if the aliens are possessing him then they need to have a cure."

"We can't just go ask the overlords for a cure Maggie! Are you insane?" Ben interrupted.

"What? I never said overlords. Just listen! I want to bust Hal out and take him with us to find those new aliens, they didn't attack us so maybe..."

"You think they could be on our side?" There Ben went again, finishing Maggie's sentences.

"Well yes.. That's my idea. And I know it's crazy, and a long shot but it's all I've got, it's all Hal's got. So whattya say? You in Mason?" Ben nodded his head.

"Thought you'd never ask."

**Hope you enjoyed it! Im back at school now so sorry it's taking longer to update, you can blame my teachers :) thanks for all of the feedback/reviews/favorites/follows I hope im not letting you down with the chapters! Thanks guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Like I said earlier I'm in school now but when ever I have down time I will be working on this FF! So stick with me guys :) Thanks for everything! I DON'T OWN FALLING SKIES!**

**LOURDES POV**

"Hey Lourdes, I don't suppose you could run Hal his dinner do you? He's been locked up in there all day with barely anything to eat and I told him there'd be a good meal in it for him at the end of the day." Anne asked me as she passed me in the hall of the med wing.

"Oh yeah, sure. No problem." I replied. I missed seeing Hal on a day-to-day basis, I was so happy for him and Maggie. They seemed so in love even if they didn't admit it to each other, it made me think of what I had with Jamil. It would be good to see how Hal was doing with all the stress and the questions, I was more than happy to being him a fresh, warm meal.

I'd gone down to the mess hall where meals were put to the side for hospital patients and sure enough a plate for Hal was piled high with green beans, a salad, and a bowl of home-made soup. I'd slowly carried it back up to the med wing, being sure not to spill one crumb.

When I arrived at Hal's room I knocked on the door before entering, respecting the patients privacy was on the top of my list. However after knocking twice there was still no reply. Slowly, and cautiously I opened the door to find Hal's bed empty.

"Hello?" I called out. "Hal? Dinner looks delicious! I thought you might like a plate!" I took 2 more steps into the room when a figure popped out from behind the door, making me flinch and drop the tray with Hal's meal on it. The door slammed shut behind the figure. Hot soup splattered on my leather boots and the bottom of my jeans. I looked up to find someone staring deep into my eyes.

"Hal?" Before I could say anything else I felt cold hands wrap around my neck and slam me against the cement wall. "Help!" I managed to scream. I began to yell for Anne, but I couldn't finish because my words turned into cries of pain. His hands constricted around my neck. I tried to shake my self free but I couldn't escape. All I could do was stare into his cold eyes. They were so similar to Hal's, I knew it was him, he wore the same camp print jacket, and he had the same jet black spiky hair, the same tanned skin but these eyes, they looked... Evil. Something had taken him over. This wasn't the Hal I knew for loving Maggie, or for being so kind and loving with his younger brothers. This was a monster. And those were my last thoughts. The questions spinning around in my head, they never got answered. I lost consciousness and fell to the cement floor. Hal smiled in content, stepped over my cold, scared body and ran out the room.

The monster was unleashed.

**MAGGIE POV**

Ben and I raced towards the med wing to bust out Hal. We'd managed to grab some weapons from the armory room and we kept them concealed in our coats. "Grabbing Hal for some fresh air" that's all we were doing, that's all the nurses and doctors need to know we were doing. They didn't need to know our elaborate plan to find the new aliens and plea with them to do anything they could to save Hal.

We were almost at the med wing when all of a sudden the doors to the nurses station slammed open and out ran... Hal?! Ben and I stopped dead in our tracks.

"What the hell?" Ben muttered, glancing over at me.

"Hal!" I called out. But he didn't turn around, he kept running, as if his life were on the line. And sure enough, running after him came at least 5 doctors and 10 military men. Guns pointed, sprinting after Hal. Ben and I were quick to follow.

We sped after the group, eventually passing a few doctors and 1 or 2 of the soldiers. I could just make out Hal, he wasn't too far head though the gap between him and everyone else was pretty big. He peeked over his shoulder to check his distance, a big mistake. He stumbled over his own two feet and tripped, falling straight to the ground. He scrambled to get up but the soldiers had already surrounded him, guns loaded and ready. Tom was among them and I saw the worry in his eyes. Ben and I kept going until we caught up to them.

"Come on son, let's go back to your room okay? Just calm down, we can help you Hal, that's all we're trying to do." Tom whispered.

"Help? Is help what you call what you did to my master!? You shot him Tom! Almost shot him dead. And that wasn't enough! So you stabbed him to death back at the construction site of our cannon! You destroyed that too! And now we're all doomed because they've come! They'll kill us all!"

Hal... Every word he just spoke, it came from his mouth but from an alien's mind. It pained me to see him like this.

"He's dangerous! He's talking gibberish, he could give away our location, you know what to do boys." I over heard General Bressler give the command. Were they going to shoot Hal? Just because he was helplessly being controlled by the aliens? They couldn't! Could they? Tom would say something! But... He didn't.. No one did anything. The soldiers just stood there, their fingers all on the triggers of their guns just waiting for the final word. Tom just watched, too in shock, tears fell from the corners of his eyes. Seeing yet another one of his sons speaking for the enemy. I knew I had to so something.

Before it was too late I sprinted I between the soldiers and stood in front of Hal, guarding him with my life. "Are you going to shoot me boys? I'm innocent here, you can't really sacrifice an innocent life for this can you?" I shouted. Trying my best to intimidate the soldiers, I'd that were even possible.

"Step out of the wa-" General Bressler began.

"No. You either shoot me, kill me and loose a fighter, a cancer survivor and.." It took all the courage I had to say the next words, but for getting my Hal back I had to. He inspired me to say what I was about to. "A mother, that's right. Somewhere out there, there's a kid that's mine (if they're still alive, I added in my head). Are you going to take away the only chance that kid has of finding his real mother?"

The soldiers all puzzled and looked around, not sure what to think anymore.

"Boys!" The general shouted, trying to regain their focus.

"Don't do it!" I heard Ben yell as I saw him make his way through the crowd and finding his place next to me in front of Hal who surprisingly hadn't used this as a distraction to make his get away.

That finally triggered something in Tom. "Put down your damn weapons!" He screamed.

At this the soldiers did look concerned, but kept them pointed.

"For god's sake Bressler! You can't kill 2 innocent people! in fact 3! My son is confused! But we can help him, he'll be back to his old self!"

"Why?" The general asked. "Why the hell are they even standing up their Tom? Maybe they know that my boys will pull the trigger, maybe they want to die!"

"I'm standing up here because He's my partner!" I explained. "Hal has made me grow as a person, he's the reason I'm here with the second mass, he saved me from hell so now I have to do the same for him. He's my partner who drags his feet when he walks, he's cocky, a naïve teenager, he jokes at everything... But that... It's what I love about him! I love him. And I have his back, like he has mine, because that's what we do."

As I said the last words I turned to him, hoping to see a reaction, checking to see if his alien controlled brain had understood any of what I said. I was surprised at what I saw. His eyes were tearing up and a smile had grown across his face, not the evil sinister one that I had grown too familiar with the past few days but the classic Hal Mason one that I'd missed so dearly. And while I was turned around, staring into Hal's eyes, I heard the sound I didn't think I'd actually hear right then. A bullet, firing from a gun. And I looked around to see 2 people fall to the ground.

**Cliff hanger :) sorry! I had to! Some Credit goes to DriftingCloudZ for giving me the idea to make Hal knock out Lourdes in the beginning :) I'll do my best to update ASAP so you don't have to wait around too long! Thanks for everything! PleasE review**!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello readers! Here's the new chapter :) saw the first behind the scenes photo from the fs season 3 shooting! Also I'm not sure if I'm really going to get back to the whole Lourdes plot so let's just assume that while all of this is going on a team of doctors is examining her! I DO NOT OWN FALLING SKIES!**

**HAL POV**

Suddenly, something inside of me just clicked, everything felt back to normal, my brain wasn't being invaded by alien thoughts and I wasn't feeling any impulses to wrap my hands around someone's neck or hold a knife to anyone's throat. I just watched as at least 15 guns were loaded and pointed in my direction. I watched as Maggie and Ben stood in front of me, protecting me with their lives. Ben was my little, 15 year old, math geek brother, and Maggie was my girl friend who had trusted me with all of her darkest secrets. And now how was I repaying them? I choked out Lourdes, and I was risking killing Maggie and Ben, I had to do something while I was still myself. But then I heard Maggie's voice and I found myself lost in a trance listening to her beautiful words.

"Hal has made me grow as a person, he's the reason I'm here with the second mass, he saved me from hell so now I have to do the same for him. He's my partner who drags his feet when he walks, he's cocky, a naive teenager, he jokes at everything... But that... It's what I love about him! I love him. And I have his back, like he has mine, because that's what we do."

Pain rushed to my head. I couldn't see clearly and I felt over whelmed with dizziness. I just made out Maggie's beautiful face looking back at me, her eyes were full of hope when she saw me. I wanted to say something but before I had the chance the pain grew to its worst. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed my forehead with both hands, trying to shake it away. I felt my self fading, I felt the alien parasite squirming around right under my skin.

"Get out!" I thought inside my head. But I couldn't help it, I was gone, leaving the alien parasite to control my mind. I pulled a gun out of my pocket and pulled the trigger, shooting the bastard that wanted me dead. General Bressler. "No!" I thought. But it was too late he was falling to the ground. The pain came back all of the sudden, it was unbearable and I crashed to the ground a few seconds later.

**MAGGIE POV**

"Hal!" I screamed running over to his side. Thank god he hadn't been the one to be shot, but why had he passed out? I saw his hands go to his head.. Was there some sort of pain? I put the palm of my hand on his forehead and just like I expected I almost had to pull it right off because of the Burning temperature of his skin. I noticed beads of sweat rolling down his forehead.

"Help!" I yelled, looking around at the doctors. Of course they were all standing over General Bressler who of course was the only victim in their eyes. Tom came running over but what could he do? He didn't know the first thing about medical cases or Hal's case for that matter.

I looked hopelessly around, thinking of every possibility. That's when my eyes landed on the gun that Hal had used to shoot Bressler. The consequences didn't even phase me, with out 2nd thoughts I quickly picked up the gun and cocked it. The sound caught everyone's attention, causing them all to turn my way. The doctors even turned their attention away from Bessler.

"Maggie, whoa, put the gun down. It's okay! Hal will be okay!" Tom warned. In response, I pointed the gun at Tom.

"No, he won't be okay! He will never be okay unless we get him real help! And the only way we can do that is to make a trade with the aliens! And I have a plan!"

"What!?"

"Maggie that's crazy!"

I heard several people express words of concern but I could've cared less. I needed to do what was right for Hal, and I finally knew exactly what that was.

"Shut up, all of you. If you want to see Hal alive you will let me and Ben take him to the aliens."

I pointed the gun to Hal's head threatening to shoot him, tears fell from my eyes. I had to make it convincing. A few of the soldiers still had their guns pointed at Hal and I but that changed when Tom spoke up.

"Let them go!" The soldiers looked surprised at Tom's remark but with a little hesitation they followed his command and put their weapons down.

I looked around the area one final time, making sure no one was going to try anything stupid.

I made eye contact with Ben. "You still in, Mason?" I asked him. I watched as Ben also looked around the area, landing his eyes on his father who had tears dripping off his chin.

"Bring him back, Ben." Tom whispered, nodding his head.

Ben then looked back at me. "Let's go get my big brother back."

Ben and I each grabbed Hal and slowly carried him towards the exit. I kept one hand free from Hal to keep the gun pointed at the crowd, just in case. When we were finally in the clear I put the gun in my jacket and turned my attention towards Hal's closed eyes. This was the most peaceful he had been in such a long time, he deserved to be like this all of the time. He didn't deserve to have an alien parasite in him, he didn't deserve having an ex girl friend who turned to the dark side. He didn't deserve having a dead mom, so why is that what he had? It wasn't fair.

But then again, life wasn't fair. So I wiped the tears from my eyes and focused all of my energy on carrying Hal, because right now that was what I had to do, that was the first step to getting Hal's life back to being a little more fair.

**So that's that! It was a little short compared to the past few chapters but I wanted to start a new scene in the next chapter and there wasn't a good transition to get them there. Plus I wanted to update tonight and I'm tired so I just wanted to Finnish uo the chapter! So I hoped you like it! Haven't decoded if Bressler will die or live but you probably won't find out until Hal, Ben, and Maggie return from their mission, (if they return that is!) :) so keep reading! And thanks for everything! including all of the guests that I haven't been able to thank personally, and if you haven't gotten a PM from me just know that I am busy, your reviews still mean the world to me:) so feel free to post what you think about this chapter! Sorry for the long AN!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites means a lot! Really appreciate everything :) I DO NOT OWN FALLING SKIES! please enjoy!**

I watched as the sun rose over a nearby mountain range, knowing that soon Hal and Ben would be woken up by the light. I had left our small camp in the middle of the night to go get some alone time. I knew it wasn't smart, leaving camp alone, let alone at night. I had to though, I needed to get away from it all and clear my head. What was I thinking? Making a trade with the enemy? What would they even be willing to trade? What do I have that they want?

I heard the sound of a roaring engine and I looked in the distance to see an alien space craft fly over me. I ducked down to make sure I wouldn't be seen and that's when I was reminded of the new alien species. I felt overwhelmed with thoughts, and new ideas rushed in one side of my brain, swirled around and then left through the other side. But one idea stuck around long enough for me to grasp it, I knew what I had to do.

I ran back towards where I'd left Ben and Hal but only Ben remained sleeping peacefully on a bed of grass. "Shit." I thought to myself. I'd lost Hal. I'd lost the one thing in my life that was worth keeping. How the hell would I find him? What if he was running away to the over lords? His "new masters." What if he got him self killed? What if I never saw him again? It would all be my fault. It was my stupid way of showing I could do things on my own, showing my bravery that I wasn't just a green mother/junky, I could do more with my life, Hal was my 2nd chance. Hal was my way of proving everyone wrong, and I wasn't about to let that go. I'd find him, no matter what it took. I was about to wake up Ben and explain to him our situation when I heard a twig snap behind me.

Hal.

"What the hell Hal? Where did you run off too? You kinda had me freaked!" I warned him.

"Oh sorry... I guess I just wanted to take a walk get some fresh air. I don't remember much, all I can really grasp is that we're not in Charleston anymore." Hal whispered, looking around, appearing very dazed and confused.

What was I going to tell him? "I busted you out after you choked out Lourdes and shot General Bressler. The soldiers if Bressler threatened to kill you so I had to pull some strings (a.k.a. Hold a gun to your head) to get you out alive.

"Weaver.. he uhh assigned me on a mission and told me I could bring who I wanted so I chose you and Ben!" I quickly replied, glad I came up with a cover so fast. Hal looked at me puzzled, I wasn't sure if he was going to buy it.

"A mission of only 3 people? And Tom, err... My dad let me and Ben go? Where are we headed?" Hal questioned.

"We were ordered to find the location of the new aliens, report back as much information as possible. Their plans, weapons, camp sites, ships, anything that could help us destroy them, you seemed to know a lot some how back at Charleston so I figured you'd be great to bring along" Hal took a long time to process this. "Please believe me" I kept repeating inside of my head.

"So you people believe me now? Took you long enough, taking out those aliens is the first step, we need to wake up Ben, and then you will both have to stay right behind me, I can track the aliens through those woods, I'm pretty sure they've gone through there." Hal pointed at a near by patch of dense forestry.

I didn't even want to know what kind of sick alien perk let Hal track this new species, all I knew was that if it helped me get the guy i loved back sooner, if it helped me get my life in the right direction, if it helped Me have my 2nd chance, I would do whatever it took to get that.

**Okay so there it is. I'm sorry it wa so short! I wanted to make this one longer but I was having writers block and I kept getting side tracked away from it, so im sorry I didn't post for such a long time! I really meant to! Thanks for all the great reviews, follows, and favorites means a lot! love reading them and hearing what you guys have to say. Also thanks to all the guest readers and to the one that asked if I was still posting: Of course I am! Unless you see something of mine that says im nor posting anymore I will continue to post even if it takes a week to update. So im sorry, I've been busy I'll try to update more frequently and maybe get 3 or 2 chapters up by the end of the weekend. That's my goal. It is really short I just wanted to updated fast so you guys would know im still working on it, sorry, wish it was longer**.


	10. Chapter 10

I DO NOT OWN FALLING SKIES! Thanks and enjoy.

We had walked through the woods for what seemed like days all though it had only been a few hours. I looked up to see the thick canopy of trees and greenery hiding the day time sky. There were a few gaps among the trees where the sun shone through but other than that the forest around us was mostly darkness.

"Hal maybe we should stop to rest? We've been going non stop all morning, I think I heard the sound of running water not to far back, we could all use something to hydrate us." I said, a little worried about how determined Hal was to find these aliens.

"They aren't much further Maggie, just stop complaining. Ben hasn't made a single comment this whole time so maybe you should keep your mouth shut too." Hal snapped back. I was a little taken back at that. The real Hal would constantly be asking me if I was okay, recommending breaks every 5 minutes and asking if there was any way he could lighten my load. There were so many ways this new Hal was different, I just had to keep telling my self that I would have my Hal back soon.

Ben put his hand on my shoulder, gesturing to ask if I was okay. I tried to give him a reassuring smile but I was never good at convincing people I was okay.

I watched as Hal kept going, picking up leaves and feeling them, checking foot prints, looking around for any signs of alien activity. Once he was out of ear shot Ben spoke.

"Do you have a plan? You realize that once Hal sees those aliens there will be no stopping him, right? He'll no longer to reply to his name, the aliens will totally take control of him until each one of the new species is dead."

I hadn't really thought about a plan, I thought I would come up with something once we started walking and I had some quiet time to myself but my mind was still blank.

"Look Maggie, I don't want to stress you out, I'm just telling it how it is. If you won't be able to handle that then we better come up with a reason to turn back now." Ben whispered.

"No!" I snapped. "Your dad is counting on me! The 2nd mass is counting on me! I'm counting on me! I'm not going back there until I have my Hal back!"

Ben couldn't help but grin when he heard me being so determined. "Good, I'm glad I'm getting the old Maggie back. In that case I think I have an idea."

"Seriously? And you haven't told me yet? Come on, spit it out." I said through my teeth, not wanting Hal to hear. "

"A while back I could sense some skitters, I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to worry you or freak out Hal so I kept it to myself... But if I'm right I think Hal is communicating with them, telling them that we're tracking the new aliens. I'm almost positive that when we get to the new species' hide out there will be skitters and overlords waiting for us." Ben whispered.

My jaw dropped open. "How the hell is that going to help us?"

"Just listen!" Ben replied. "The aliens want to surprise us, they'll probably kill us, take Hal and kill off the new species."

"Well we can't let that happen!" I interrupted.

"Exactly." Ben said. "We'll need to be fast about it but if we can capture and hold hostage an overlord then we might just be able to make a deal."

"You want to black mail them? In exchange for letting the captured overlord go they give us our Hal back?" I questioned, making sure I had the plan correct.

"Boom. You got it, think it's crazy enough to work?" Ben asked.

I was in slight disbelief that Ben had figured all that out, in some ways that pair of alien spikes had worked to our advantage.

"Definitely crazy, but also definitely a plan." I said smiling. I punched him in the shoulder playfully, showing how happy I was that he was there and so happy to have his help.

Just then Hal turned around sharply to see us laughing our heads off. "What the hell? Have you 2 been goofing off this whole time? If those bastard aliens hear us you realize we're screwed don't you? Are you trying to sabotage this mission?"

At that Ben and I couldn't help but laugh harder, if only Hal knew the real mission here. If only the overloads and skitters knew what would be awaiting them when we came out of this forest.

And little did we know that the joke was on us. That that whole time Hal had been listening very closely and carefully to our conversation. He'd heard every single step of our plan and communicated every single detail to the alien overlords. Little did we know that our plan was about to go horribly wrong. Little did we know that not only would we maybe never get our Hal back again, there might not even be any form of Hal left in just a few short, painful hours.

** Thanks everyone! there's the chapter! I really hoped you liked it! It was mostly just conversation which might've been a little Boring so I'm sorry for that! I just had to establish the plan between Maggie and Ben! We're winding down to a huge action/battle chapter that I might be able to upload tonight if not hopefully tomorrow! So let me know what you thought of this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews/follows/favorites means a lot! Xxx thanks**!


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN FALLING SKIES! Thanks and enjoy!**

We finally exited the forest by night fall. Stars were starting to show up in the sky and the full moon lit up everything in sight, illuminating the Earth. Crickets chirped near by reminding me of the years when I was still young and innocent and the very same chirping of the crickets would sound me to bed every single night. Ever since the invasion I had to learn to fall asleep to the sound of gun fire and explosions. Whether I was laying on the smelly, damp, moldy cot of one of the Berserkers or sleeping in content in Hal's arms I'd always managed to fall asleep but in the pit of my stomach I felt that after tonight I might never be able to sleep the same way again.

"Where to now Hal?" Ben asked.

Hal scanned the surrounding area with his eyes, probably looking for any sign of the overlords that Ben and I assumed he has been secretly communicating with this whole time.

"I don't actually know... It seems like the trail ends here." Hal replied.

I heard a few twigs snap back in the forest and my hand grasped my gun in default. Ben did the same and we immediately turned our attention to the noise coming from the forest. We stood there for what seemed like hours, just waiting for the over lords and skitters to appear. But they never showed. The noises stopped all together.

"What the hell?" I murmured looking out of the corner of my eye to see Ben's reaction. His head was turned upwards looking at the top of the trees and to my horror his spikes began to light up.

A tall, slim figure was crouched over on one of the branches. A short, slick pony tail was just long enough to hang over her shoulder and you could just make out what looked like a harness attached to her back.

"Stay close Hal." I said. And then I pulled out my gun and shot for dear life.

"Go to hell Karen!" I screamed over the noise of the ammo being shot.

It got to the point where I couldn't even see where or what I was shooting at, I just prayed that some where in the mix I had hit Karen with at least 1 bullet. Just the satisfaction of knowing that I'd put a scratch on her would put more drive in me.

"Please, Maggie, poor, innocent, little Maggie with a heart of gold. If anyone is going to hell it will be you."

That was Karen's voice but where was she? I looked around, squinting trying to make out anything in the dead of night but I couldn't see anything.

"You know Maggie, I was on the honor roll in High School, I was actually going to be speaker of my class at graduation before the invasion happened. What were you? Hmm? Oh that's right."

Her voice grew louder, she had to he getting closer. She was right behind me I felt her and more importantly I felt her cold knife against the skin on my neck.

"Mrs. Pregnant junkie. Looks like poor, innocent Maggie with a heart of gold isn't so innocent after all," Karen teased right in my ear.

"How... How did you-"

"Know?" Karen interrupted. "Oh silly Maggie, have you really not picked up anything? Did you even realize that Hal is different? While he was with the 2nd mass I was using a little friend of mine to communicate through him. I could listen to every little thing the 2nd mass was talking about."

"You- so you kno-"

"Know that you're in Charleston? That's right!" Karen said with a sneer. "Once I've finished you off I'll be able to meet up with my masters who are already on their way there and we'll take you all out. Well not all of you, we'll save some of you for harnessing of course. Like the youngest Mason boy, the one with the curly hair, and the doctor girl who Hal so cleverly knocked out."

"You bitch!" I screamed. "You won't touch them!" I picked my foot up off the ground and digged the heel of my boot into her stomach, knocking her back wards. It wasn't enough though. She quickly grabbed a hold of me and twisted my arm, practically dislocating my shoulder.

"Ahhh!" I screamed. "Ben help me! Do something!" I turned my head as far as I could until it became to painful and I was able to see Ben standing there. He was staring off into space doing absolutely nothing, his spikes were glowing the brightest I'd ever seen them. "Ben!" I screamed again even louder.

"He can't hear you, he's being controlled by the army of skitters that's near by, awaiting to take you all off to harnessing facilities." Karen snickered.

"Hal!?" I screamed, just wanting a response from someone I knew.

"Oh that reminds me!" Karen whispered. She put her lips together and whistled.

"Arghhh! Ahh!" Hal screamed. He put his hands over his ears, trying to block out the sound, he crashed towards the ground only sitting on his lees.

"Make it stop!" He pleaded but Karen kept going.

"Don't hurt him! Please! Karen stop! Leave him alone! Take me just don't hurt him or Ben!" I offered.

Karen just laughed at me and what to her was a pathetic request. I looked longingly at Hal. Tears stung the corners of my eyes and slowly fell down my red cheeks. I hated to see him in pain I just wanted him to be okay again, what had he done to deserve this? If anyone should be suffering it was me. After all the mistakes I'd made with my life, after every drug I'd over used, all the meaningless sex and booze, I deserved to suffer not him. Not the young man who was the star lacrosse player, who had a great girl friend on the dance team named Rita, who was always thinking of his father and doing everything in his power for his younger brothers that he loved with all his heart. If I could've traded places with him in that moment (Not that being dangled from Karen's grasp was much better) I would've. I would take all the pain he was in and inflict it on myself because I had his back and that's what partners do.

My train of thought was broken when I saw a small black speck on Hal's tan skin. It was moving, crawling across his face, out of his ear! It flew through the air and landed on Karen's face. It scurried around on her skin and then made its way down to her lips where it entered her mouth.

Of course! The kiss!

That night back at the weapon when Karen kissed Hal and Hal had fallen unconscious, that night when I had re entered Hell again for the first time after meeting Hal, that's when that parasite entered Hal! Why hasn't we thought of that? But why had it been in Hal's ear? It had accessed his brain? "How much would the aliens have gained from that?" I couldn't help but think.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Karen speak.

"It's so good to have my friend back, I've missed him!"

If the parasite wasn't inside Hal anymore would he be okay now?

"Hal?" I screamed turning my attention towards him. Hal laid face down on the Earth's surface, totally unconscious.

"What the hell did you do to him!?" I screamed, looking up at Karen.

"Oh don't worry, he's perfectly fine, though I won't be able to say the same once Diego is done with him!" Karen replied.

"Diego!" Karen called. I heard twigs snap coming from the forest again and i turned my head to find Diego (the same Diego that was with Weaver's daughter except now he was harnessed) emerge from the forest. He carried a single harness in his hands.

"That's it Diego! Come this way, over to your good friend Hal!" I watched, helplessly as Diego approached Hal. He picked Hal up by the collar of his shirt and lowered the squirming harness towards his skin.

"No! Diego! It's me! Maggie! I know where Jean is! Remember Jean? Please Diego don't!" I pleaded. At this point tears were pouring down my face. My vision grew blurry from the tears but I could still make out the harness growing closer to Hal's body with each passing second.

"Karen you loved Hal at one point!Don't you remember? You can't do this!" I screamed, trying to get her to command the Diego to stop.

"Please Maggie, that Karen is long dead and gone. She was innocent and weak but her body has served as a good host for the new and improved Karen!" She explained confidently.

"Ben! Hal! Help! Wake up!" I yelled. Trying to save Hal in what had to be his last seconds. I looked around at the 2 boys but both were oblivious to what was happening.

"No." I thought to myself. There was no way in hell I was giving up this easily. I was a survivor and survivors don't just give up. I sank my teeth deep into the skin on Karen's arm right as Diego dropped the harness onto Hal's back.

"Bitch!" Karen screamed letting go of my arm.

I stumbled over to Hal fighting off the constant tears so I could see where I was going. I reached towards Hal, just wanting to hold him in my arms like he had done to me so many times. I stopped dead in my tracks though because Hal looked up at me.

"Had Hal heard me?!" I asked myself. "Was he okay!?" I got my answer when I saw his eyes. They were dark, like black holes waiting to consume everything in sight. I'd seen those eyes before, on Ben and again on Diego just moments before, and On Karen so many countless times. They were the eyes of a harnessed victim.

** So that's that! 2 chapters on one night! How's that? Haha I think I'll start the next one tonight too! So sorry to end in a cliff hanger but I just had to! :) so I really hoped you enjoyed! Please review and let me know what you think :) I love hearing what ya'll have to say! thanks! Xxx so glad you are all enjoying! I'll try to get the new chap up ASAP!**


	12. Chapter 12

**First off, a big thanks to all the reviews. And thank you to the first reader that posted on the last chapter, I'm so glad you like it! :) I DO NOT OWN FALLING SKIES!**

"Hal!" I screamed. "Hal! Come back!"

Karen threw her head back in amusement and laughed at me. "You're so pathetic, all this time I thought you were actually someone. You're a mom, you survived cancer, but deep down you're just the same old average desperate teen girl going for the boy she can't have." Karen taunted.

"Me desperate?" Maggie asked.

Karen nodded her head.

"If anyone is desperate it's you! You're going to an awful amount of trouble to get Hal back for yourself Karen, you kissed him back at the weapon site, and then you had to put an alien parasite in his brain just to get him to crawl back to you!" I exclaimed, with a slight smile on my face. That comment had to get to her. And it did.

Her satisfactory smile immediately disappeared off her face. "This isn't about Hal, Maggie. It's about showing you humans what you deserve, Hal needed this harness just as all youth humans do."

"Oh okay, so where's mine? Hmm? Or are you letting the skitters deal with me?"

"On the contrary! You happen to be the exception. We have far bigger plans for you Maggie." Karen explained. In that second Karen leaped up behind me and had her knife pressed against my skin once again.

You think I would be used to the feeling of being so close to death. I'd been on an operating table 3 times in my life (I guess 4 if you count the run in with the mechs) I could've died any time on that table. And since the invasion started each step I took I was aware I could he turning a corner onto a skitter trap, or Karen and the over lords would he waiting for me. I was always on guard, I always knew that I could die at any given moment, that any time my heart could just decide to stop beating, but this was the first time i felt truly afraid. I had come so close to finally getting my Hal back, and now to just die right here? To give up now? I wanted to keep going, but I just felt weak, like I did when i was going through chemo. It felt like dying was just the easier option at this point.

"Fine, go for it. Get rid of me Karen. You've had the option to before, so just do it." I whispered, accepting that that pathetic sentence would be my last.

Karen laughed again. Oh how I hated that laugh, what more could she possibly be planning? Wasn't killing me, harnessing Hal enough and being just hours away from wiping out the resistance in Charleston enough?

"I would love to kill you, believe me I would. But what fun would that be? We both know I could do it so let's test the newest member to my team shall we?" Karen asked beckoning with her hands, as if she were calling someone over.

The new, harnessed Hal stepped out of the shadows. His eyes had never been darker or filled with more hate then they were now. His face had no expression on it, and even when he looked up at me he still showed no feelings.

"Hal!" I screamed. It was when he heard my voice that something in him clicked. He stopped dead in his tracks and I saw a hint of my Hal in his eyes.

"Hal can you hear me?" I continued. "Don't listen to Karen! The 2nd mass is in trouble! I'm in trouble! Help!"

"Don't listen to that wretch, Hal! You know what you have to do!" Karen cut me off. "Get rid of her!" Hearing the command put Hal back into action and he was moving towards me once again, looking to kill.

"You can't do this, your dad needs you! Matt needs you! Look at Ben! You can't end up like him! They're your family!" I pleaded.

Hal's whole body began to tremble and his steps became unsteady. He was unsure of himself, 2 different sounds were entering his ears, different commands. Could my love over power the hate?

Hal was approaching me more slowly now, and you could see his eyes flash to his own eyes and then they'd become swallowed in evil a few seconds later. He reached his arm out towards my neck, his fingers shaking uncontrollably.

"Do it Hal! Snap her filthy neck!" Karen commanded. "What the hell is taking you so long!" I kept my eyes glued to his hand which was almost fully around my neck now.

"Hal you can't, what about everything we've had? You've saved my life and I've saved yours! And now your going to kill me? That's not fair! I thought you played by the rules Hal Mason! You're still the high school jock I knew!"

The tears my eyes had produced were cascading down my face and falling onto the dirt, leaving small puddles on the earth's surface. My body was going cold, and I was cowering in fear, knowing his hand would snap my neck any second now. I saw the light though, I still held on to hope because if there was one thing I'd learned it was that hope is sometimes all you have. I was hoping that fate would throw me a favor.

"Hal! Please! What became of you? Of me? Of us! We used to be friends! And then partners, and despite all of this crazy shirt we still are partners! I said I loved you back in Charleston?! Don't you remember? I might've been caught in the moment then but i know for sure now, I love you Hal Mason! You're my partner and I love you!"

Hal's arm immediately retracted at the sound of my words. He reached around to his back, his heart and body trying it's best to resist every command that was being thrown at him by Karen.

"Hal! Stop it! What are you doing!?" Karen questioned. But that didn't stop Hal. He kept reaching, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"I've got your back Hal! Whatever happens I always will! You have to have mine too because we're partners! I love you! I love you so just come back!"

I encouraged him, just hoping that whatever he was doing would help get me my Hal back.

Suddenly everything became clear, and what Hal was attempting to do registered in my brain the second I saw his hands reappear. This time they were holding something. A long slimy worm looking thing. The harness.

He'd torn it off and he collapsed to the ground. "Hal!" I screamed! Karen was so taken back by this that I was able to kick her in the stomach and distract her long enough to let me run over to Hal's side.

"Come back to me!" I pleaded. "Just come back..." I whimpered through the tears.

"God damn!" Karen yelled.

I didn't even have time to turn around before I heard the gun fire and I watched as 2 bullets entered Hal's stomach, and I sat there helplessly as 3 entered in the same place on me. I collapsed on top of Hal, our blood mixing together, soaking through each other's clothes.

"B-Ben..." I stammered.

Karen started to laugh when an explosion far off in the distance cut her off. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Ben's back return to normal, his spikes stopped glowing. The 2nd mass must have killed the skitter army that was controlling him!

In the back of my head I could almost hear Tector and Anthony saying "Tick, Tick Boom" in perfect harmony at their great victory.

I joined in saying "Boom" After the two ticks in my mind, and after the two ticks of a gun being loaded. I said "Boom" along with Anthony and Tector in my mind and as a bullet was fired into Karen's skull.

Her body fell across from mine and Hal's. And I could swear I saw a sinister smile spread across her face before I passed out.

**That's that :) thanks for reading everyone! I'll try to update sooner this time, sorry for how long it took. My week was crazy busy! Anyways I really hope you enjoy!**

** I'm coming to the end of the story but there will be a sequel! Unless that is you want me to just add the sequel on to this story? But I think I'll just make it a sequel because there will be a new plot but ir will be after the events In this one and dealing with the aftermath. So let me know what you think of that idea and let me know how you liked this chapter! Anything you want to see in the grand slam ending!? Haha let me know :) thank for all the support!**

Xxx I'll update asap!


	13. Chapter 13

I DO NOT OWN FALLING SKIES! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I'll hopefully be adding a 2nd new chapter later tonight also just to show how sorry I am!

**BEN POV**

I felt myself gain control of my body again, all my senses returned and my vision came back to my eyes, allowing me to see the blood bath that surrounded me. Hal laid on his stomach with a harness in his hands, and bullet holes in his stomach. Maggie had collapsed near him, her clothes were blood stained and torn and I assumed she'd also been shot. Lastly my eyes fell on Karen, she had a single gun shot wound in her back and a twisted smile was spread across her face, from one ear to the other.

"Ben!" I heard a familiar voice call. I looked behind my shoulder and saw my father with a gun pointed at where Karen was standing just seconds ago. "

"Dad? Is that really you? How did you find-" I questioned, running into his arms.

"Don't worry, I'm here!" He cut me off. "Weaver and I got worried and managed to get some of the soldiers from the 2nd mass to follow you out here, we split up when we ran into an army of skitters a few miles back, Weaver and I figured you'd be in trouble if there were skitters so we kept going until we found you here. Where's Hal? And is that Diego I see?" Tom Mason explained while looking curiously at Diego who lurked over Karen's body.

My gaze dropped to the Earth's soil and then moved over to Hal and Maggie's bodies. "Dad... I'm sorry I.. I couldn't hear anything I wasn't sure what was happening... Karen had it all planned out she knew I'd be here and she had those damn skitters control me, I tried to fight it but I couldn't! I tried to help Hal I did! I-"

"Shh!" Tom whispered in Ben's ear. Hushing him, calming him down. "It's okay! We'll get them back to Charleston and they'll be just fine, Anne will save them!" Tom did his best to sound convincing and to sound confident but he couldn't help the tears that blurred his vision and the fear that clouded his head, he knew that when a harness was ripped off the subjects always died, so that's what would happen to Hal. He didn't want to think that, he wanted to think positive, but he couldn't, not with the awful sight of his son's bleeding out body laying right in front of his eyes.

Weaver came out of the forest with a few of the soldiers from the 2nd mass at his sides. "What the hell happened here?" Weaver asked.

"I'll explain on the road, no time now, tell your men to pick up Hal, Diego and Maggie, we need to get them back to the trucks as soon as possible! Lets go, go, go!" Tom shouted at Weaver pointing at Hal and Maggie's bodies.

Weaver nodded and commanded his men to grab the 3 kids and run them back to the 2nd mass.

"Wait! What about Karen?" I asked. Turning my attention to her unconscious body.

"What about her?" Tom asked.

"Are we just going to leave her out here?"

"Why the hell wouldn't we son? She's as good as hell and don't we want her that way?" Weaver replied beckoning for me to follow them into the woods.

I looked down at Karen one final time. I tried to turn my head away and join Weaver and my dad but something kept me standing there with my eyes glued on Karen. I felt my spikes light up on my back and I watches in horror as Karen's eyes opened.

"Go on Ben, you know what to do." Karen whispered, her voice more sinister than ever. I nodded my head in agreement, "I know what to do." I repeated.

And with that I turned around and ran back towards my father and Weaver who were already in the woods, they hadn't seen my conversation with Karen.

"Perfect, I know what to do." I repeated one last time in my mind.

**ANNE POV**

I had just finished my morning check up on Lourdes, she had finally woken up but she had a severe concussion, she wasn't ready to be up on her feet yet. I was on my way to the nurse's station to fill out her chart.

As I was walking I realized how quiet Charleston was without the 2nd mass, there were no constant arguments breaking out, or threats being made, I hadn't even seen a single fun drawn since the run in with Hal and General Bressler. My thoughts immediately were consumed by the general's face. We had a team of surgeons work on him and try to get the bullet out but it was into deep for what little technology we had, we'd closed him up hoping that the bullet wouldn't start an infection.

I arrived at the nurse's station and reached for Lourdes' chart when the main doors to the med wing slammed opened and I watched as Hal, Maggie, and Diego were all rushed in on stretchers, followed by Tom who had dried tears up and down his face and bags under his eyes. "Someone get me Dr. Glass!" He was screaming.

I immediately ran towards him, my lab coat flowing at my sides. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the state of Hal.

"Has he been.." I couldn't even say the word, I was too afraid of the answer.

I looked up at Tom who nodded his head.

"Harnessed..." Ben murmured, his spikes had stopped glowing and he was back to the normal Ben Mason for now.

"Get me Dr. Hanson ASAP! I need a blow torch and get me drugs! I'm going to need lots of drugs for these patients!" I screamed as she pushed open the door to a substitute operating room, the 3 patients were rushed inside and placed on sterilized counter tops.

"Tom you remember how we deharnessed those kids don't you?"

Tom nodded and wiped the tears from his face, trying to stand tall and strong.

"Will you help me with Diego's harness?" I asked grabbing a blow torch from a nurse's hands.

"Of course, anything Anne." Tom answered wrapping his hands around the harness, ready to gradually pull it off as Anne melted its binds that clung on to Diego's skin.

A tall male doctor ran into the room placing latex gloves on his hands. "Dr. Glass? What do you need?" He asked grabbing a temp blade and scalpel from a tray of medical instruments.

"2 G-S-Ws to the chest, 1 on each patient and the male patient has had a harness removed by hand." I explained looking up at Dr. Hansen and firing up my blow torch. I expected to see him move immediately when he heard my explanation but he just stood there.

"Dr. Glass.. The male patient.. A harness removal by hand is.. Fatal, he's a lost cause I can't help him." Dr. Hansen murmured, shaking his head in dismay.

"I know what I said Dr. Hansen, your job is to take my orders and follow the rules! We try to save every patient that enters those doors! Are you going to choose to not honor that code?"

"It's pointless! He's practically dead already!"

"Dr. Hansen! Please, I'm not a doctor but that patient you're calling dead is my son, I really want him a live, so please, just please... Try?" Tom asked, his voice shaking with sadness.

Dr. Hansen nodded, not aware the patients father was in the room. "Of course, I'm sorry sir." He whispered.

Leaving Dr. Hansen to the gun shot wounds Tom and I removed Diego's harness in success and all that was left was to wait for Hal and Maggie. We waited for hours, hoping Dr. Hansen's work was going smoothly when he finally came out of the operating room he nodded his head at Anne.

"Are they okay?" Tom asked.

Anne placed her hand on Tom's shoulder. "It's up to them now." She replied.

**So sorry I have failed to update regularly! Let me know what you thought of the chapter! Should I make dr. Hansen a regular character? I kinda want to make a love triangle with him Anne and Tom! What do you think? Also what do you think of this ben side plot? His spikes are glowing again! Thanks for all the follows and reviews and favorites! thank you to the guest reviews as well! Mean so much! Thanks hopefully adding another chapter by the end of the night! Xxxx!**


End file.
